


Do We Have a Protocol For This?

by SilverSlashes



Series: The True Blood Protocol [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Committed Relationship, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sequel, Slash, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, silk ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: Tony has to take an unexpected business trip around New Year's Eve, ruining their plans to spend the holiday together. Bucky comes up with quite the plan to distract Steve from Tony's departure. Spoiler Alert: it works.





	Do We Have a Protocol For This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little New Year's Eve gift to everyone who loved my True Blood Protocol story. It's a little time stamp that takes place a few years into the boy's relationship and happens around the holidays. Obviously, due to life happenings and such, I'm posting it a bit late. But, it is well worth the wait if I do say so myself. 
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> 1\. For those that love the three of them together (who doesn't) and love Tony (of course) just know that he doesn't play a large role in this time stamp. 
> 
> 2\. I try to make it very apparent that Steve and Bucky have been building and working on their BDSM scenes, negotiations, safewords, and such for a while now. They are both switches and are both familiar with each other in the context of kinky sex by the time this scene happens. So, while this is the first time we are seeing them together like this in this universe, just know that every sort of communication that should happen while exploring something like this with a partner has happened. However, this was my first time writing kink so please let me know if you felt I missed something.

Bucky smiled as he felt Tony finish up the final knot, on his left leg. Tony was humming something that sounded suspiciously like Auld Lang Syne and Bucky snorted an aborted laugh as fingertips trailed up his hip and abs to his face. He felt Tony’s warm breath on his cheek before lips pressed into his gently. 

Tony wasn’t much for playing unless it was watching Steve and Bucky play, but he was more than happy to help Bucky set a scene up. Especially considering that Tony was currently trying to make-up for having to leave town last minute during the holidays.

Steve was finishing up his shift at the clubs below and Tony was packing for a red eye to LA for an impromptu Council of Elders meeting. New Year’s Eve was tomorrow and they’d planned to spend it together. Steve had been, well, disappointed and trying not to show it.

Tony and Bucky had largely forgotten what it was like to anticipate holidays. Immortality had many side effects, one of which was the dulling of any sense of urgency. But, Steve loved the holidays; and being with him the last two years had reinvigorated Bucky’s appreciation for tradition—like spending the holidays with people you loved.

Of course, that wasn’t always possible and Steve, more than anyone, understood duty over family. So, he’d put on a brave face and mentioned that being able to spend Christmas together was more important than New Year’s anyway. Still, Bucky could sense the hint of wistfulness about his mortal partner and he’d thought about ways to help.

And so, here he was, trussed up like a present and blindfolded in the middle of their bedroom while the sounds of Tony’s final packing preparations filled his ears. Bucky had waltzed into their shared apartment after finishing his paperwork for the evening to find Tony in the bathroom taking a shower. He’d joined him of course, and as they washed each other’s hair and stole searing kisses beneath the spray Bucky had relayed his Operation Distract Steve plan to Tony. He’d need help after all.

Steve and Bucky had discovered over the course of their relationship that they rather liked what had come to be known in modern society as BDSM; they had worked to find kinks and scenes, safe words, and titles that worked for them. Much like during their other sexual encounters they both discovered to the other’s delight that they were each true switches.

Tony decided early on it wasn’t his thing. He watched sometimes. Other times, like now, he helped one of them prepare a scene. Sometimes it was what Steve and Bucky indulged in when it was just the two of them. Like how Bucky refused to go to art galleries with Steve and Tony, or how Steve refused to go to science expos with Tony and Bucky.

Bucky checked in with his body as he heard Tony zip up his suitcase. He was kneeling on the floor, the carpet soft against his knees and shins. Silk rope bound his thighs to his calves. More silk rope bound his wrists behind his back. His hair was mostly dry now and bound loosely in a bun at the base of his skull with a few pieces hanging down in his face where they’d escaped the tie.

Bucky could easily break through any or all of the ties binding him at any moment, but he wouldn’t. That was the point. He flexed and shifted making sure nothing was too tight or felt wrong. As he moved he felt the small, black plug inside him shift minutely and it made him clench around it and moan. Tony had quite enjoyed helping him with that part of the set-up.

He was naked with his back to their bedroom door, head bowed. The entire get-up was finished off with a silk blindfold tied around his head. Bucky knew he looked sexy as hell with just the right amount of vulnerability and demureness. He was a present for Steve to unwrap, a distraction as well of course, but mostly just a gift.

As predicted Tony spoke from near the door, “hey, do we have a protocol for this?”

Bucky laughed, “you mean, do we have a protocol for when Steve and I do a scene together or for when I ask you to help me set a scene?”

“We probably need one for both,” Tony replied, mostly seriously which made Bucky smile harder.

“Why don’t you work on that while you’re away?”

“I’ll think on it,” Tony said in his half distracted way that meant he was already thinking on it.

He rallied though and Bucky heard him turn to walk down the hallway as he called, “Anyway, I’m off my love, be sure to have plenty of fun without me.”

Bucky smirked though Tony couldn’t see it, “oh, I will.”

Tony’s voice sounded amused, “I’m not sure who will have more fun, you or Steve.”

“I’ll call you and let you know,” Bucky promised in a low tone.

“Oh, sexy calls while I’m trying to conduct business,” Tony whistled back down the hallway, “what a way to ring in the New Year.”

Bucky laughed just as they both heard the elevator come to life with their enhanced hearing and Tony said, “that’s my cue. Are you comfortable? Need anything before I go?”

Bucky shook his head, “no, I’m good. Be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too,” and Tony was striding across the living room to meet Steve at the elevator.

Bucky waited, listening intently to their conversation as Steve stepped out onto their floor. Technically the scene had already started for Bucky, part of the build-up was just in the waiting—being patient, being good. He was half-hard already. Tony’s kisses and wandering hands hadn’t helped.

Steve’s voice floated down the hallway, “Tony, I’m glad I caught you.”

Bucky heard a thunk that was Tony’s bag hitting the floor, “you know I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye first.”

Bucky could practically see the soft smile on Steve’s stupid, beautiful face as he said, “I know. I’m going to miss you.”

“Its just a few days, like usual. Nothing special except that it’s last minute,” he heard the apologetic tone in Tony’s voice, “I wouldn’t go except I think those bastards down in DC will want to bring up territories again and I’ll be damned if I let them encroach.”

Steve laughed, “You don’t have to apologize. I get it. Bucky and I will be fine. I’m more worried about you. Drink before you leave.”

“I’m fine, you worry…” Tony started, but Steve cut him off.

“Yeah, I worry too much. But let me have this. Just a bit. Think of it like a top-off, okay? You’re going to be gone for days.”

Tony sighed, “fine. You spoil us.”

Bucky heard what sounded like the wisp of material moving together, his two lovers embracing, as Steve spoke softly, “I take care of you. And you let me. Don’t’ worry, Bucky’s gonna get the same speech in just a second when I see him. He hasn’t had a drop from me in almost two days.”

Bucky could practically hear the mirth in Tony’s voice, “I think you’ll find him ready to comply with any demands you might have.”

Steve chuckled, “whatever that might mean, you first. Kiss me goodbye.”

Bucky heard the sounds of lips and tongues meeting and parting. He heard a soft groan from Tony and a breathy sigh from Steve that surely meant Tony was drinking as requested. Bucky’s body tightened and his cock hardened even more as he listened to the two people he loved most in this world embrace in the other room as he kneeled, tied and blindfolded, in another.

He could picture it though, the beautiful sight they’d make tangled together in the living room. Steve with his head tilted back, arms tight around Tony while the shorter man pressed himself to Steve’s front as he set his fangs into the tender skin of Steve’s neck.

They must have pulled away from one another finally because Steve spoke again, “I miss you already.”

“I’ll be home soon, darling. I’m sure you’ll think of something to occupy your time,” Tony’s voice had taken on an amused tone again.

Bucky heard the bag being picked back up and Tony must have handed-off the remote because Steve’s intrigued voice said, “Why are you handing me this?”

Tony’s footsteps sounded as he made his way to the elevator, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, bye _dears_.”

Of course, Tony had known Bucky would have no choice but to listen in. He smiled to himself. These two. Fuck he loved them so much. Bucky was drawn from his thoughts by Steve’s own footsteps moving down the hall towards their bedroom. Bucky’s skin prickled as he used the heightened senses left to him to pick-up Steve’s progress and the moment he stopped in the doorway.

Bucky knew what he looked like, had planned the entire scene out with his best features, and Steve’s favorite pose, in mind. But it was still nice to hear Steve’s breathing grow uneven and his heartbeat pick up as he stood in the doorway and let his eyes sweep over Bucky, no doubt.

Steve took deliberate, direct steps towards where Bucky knelt. With a human lover it might have been possible to sneak up on him, but with the three of them having super senses, the element of surprise was mostly lost. Mostly. Steve had come to a stop within a hair’s breadth from Bucky’s side; he could sense him to his right. But he hadn’t moved to touch yet, or speak.

Suddenly, fingers trailed, feather-light, down the back of Bucky’s neck, continuing a path between his shoulder blades before disappearing. It made his nipples tighten, the hairs on his arms stand on end, and his breath catch in his throat. He felt Steve circle him then, no doubt taking stock of the situation.

His voice was deep and aroused sounding when he finally spoke, now on Bucky’s left side, “I know this wasn’t Tony’s idea, though I’m sure he helped. He did look rather smug on his way out.”

Bucky smirked at that, but tilted his face up to reply to Steve, “I thought it would be nice to play, just the two of us, while Tony’s gone.”

“How can I say no,” Steve’s voice sounded like he was smiling, “to such a pretty package, wrapped up,” he skimmed his fingertips across Bucky’s chest, “so nicely for me.”

Steve’s other hand came up to wind through the hair gathered at the nape of Bucky’s neck, gently but firmly pulling to tip his head back even further till his face was towards the ceiling and his throat was one long, exposed line.

“First things first, Buck. I love you,” Steve always insisted they start scenes this way and Bucky never complained.

“I love you too, Steve.”

Steve’s next words were more commanding, “Color, Sargent.”

Bucky felt the anticipation in his gut reach its peak as he responded, “Green, Captain.”

Bucky jolted as lips pressed to his, Steve had leaned down to kiss Bucky’s upturned mouth, immediately pressing his tongue in, forcing Bucky to open up for him. His hand remained firm in Bucky’s hair, not pulling but holding so that Bucky had no choice but to be still while Steve ravished his mouth.

Steve pulled back, much to Bucky’s displeasure, and released Bucky’s hair, taking a step back from the sounds of it, “here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to go shower and you’re going to wait patiently for me. No coming while I’m gone.”

Bucky heard the soft clicking noise a millisecond before he felt the plug vibrate to life with a low humming sound as pleasure lit up his insides. He moaned and shifted his hips, though his position gave him little room to move or thrust. He heard Steve chuckle and give a soft moan of his own.

“Fuck you look so good right now, so hard for me already. I’m gonna make it worth your while when I get back, Sarge. Color?”

“Green,” Bucky gasped out as his body adjusted to the new level of arousal the plug was causing, “Captain,” he added as an afterthought.

Steve spoke one more time on his way to the bathroom, “if you need anything just say something, I’ll hear you.”

Bucky let himself drift a little as he heard the shower start. Steve didn’t seem to be deliberately drawing out his shower time from what Bucky could hear, but he certainly wasn’t rushing either. The hum of the plug translated to a white-noise sort of sound that, combined with the low buzz of pleasure it caused to pulse up and down Bucky’s spine, lolled him into a trance-like state as he waited.

Steve had told him not to come, which wasn’t hard right now. Bucky had a lot of control over his body as someone who was technically dead, but at this point in the evening, he wasn’t having to even exercise restraint. He’d been burning slow and low since Tony’d tied him up and the vibrations of the plug had revved that up, but he wasn’t near the edge yet.

The shower cut off and Bucky heard the swish of the towel as it left the rack. The sound of Steve rummaging around and then the buzzing noise of an electric toothbrush hit his ears and Bucky rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold. Steve was just being a shit now. He huffed out a breath both annoyed and fond.

Bucky discovered two important things at the end of that huff. One, Steve’s super sensitive hearing, to rival a vampire’s, could pick-up a puff of air leaving his lips even over the sound of brushing his teeth. Two, Steve had taken the remote with him to the bathroom. Honestly, he should have seen both of those things coming. With no warning, the butt plug vibration was throttled to what seemed to be the highest setting.

Bucky jerked in the confines of his bonds, his hips giving an aborted forward thrust and his ass and thigh muscles clenched in response to the sudden change in intensity. He gave a surprised little _ah_ sound and then a longer moan as he shuddered through the pleasure.

Steve’s voice was suddenly in his ear, a dark purr, “patience is a virtue.”

 _Apparently_ , given a good enough distraction, Steve _could_ sneak up on him. Good to know. For now, Bucky wasn’t above a little begging, or pouting, to play-up the scene and also maybe just to get a rise out of Steve.

Bucky bit at his bottom lip, tilting his face-up on the assumption that Steve was still standing, “I’m sorry, Captain. I just wanted you so badly. _Please_.”

Steve’s fingertips grazed Bucky’s cheek below the blindfold, “please, what?”

“Please fuck me,” Bucky didn’t think he would, at least not right now, but he tried anyway.

Steve chuckled, “you have to earn that, Sarge. You know that. Those are the rules. You want to know the other ones?”

Bucky grinned, “if I say yes, will it get me your cock faster?”

Steve let out a genuine laugh at that, Bucky could tell now that he was standing behind him, “oh, we are feeling bratty today. I should punish you for that.”

Bucky sucked in a surprised breath when Steve’s hand circled his throat, squeezing. It was more symbolic than anything. Bucky didn’t technically need to breathe. But, some small part of his brain that remembered back to when he did need oxygen to go on living thrilled at the possessive, reprimanding touch.

Steve’s hand dropped away, leaving Bucky wishing for it back, “rule number one, you can come as many times as you want and you don’t need my permission to do it. It’s the holidays. I’m feeling magnanimous.”

Bucky tilted his head slightly in thought. There was a catch in there somewhere. There had to be. Steve pressed on before he could formulate any more thoughts on the matter.

“Rule number two, before we get started you’re going to drink. I know you heard my speech to Tony. It’s been two days.”

Bucky opened his mouth to tell Steve he was fine but immediately found his head jerked back by his hair again before being kissed within an inch of his life. Steve used every dirty tactic in the book, running his tongue along Bucky’s teeth and nipping at his bottom lip, until Bucky gave in and melted into the kiss, going lax in Steve’s hold on his hair and letting him guide the pace.

Steve finally pulled back, “see, now was that so hard?”

Bucky opened his mouth again, to sass Steve about things that were _hard_ , but Steve knew him too well and he cut him off at the pass once more, “if you’re opening that beautiful mouth of yours to do anything other than show me those pretty fangs I will get the cock ring out and everything I have planned goes out the window.”

Bucky smiled despite the warning, but he held the sass in and let his fangs drop down. Steve rewarded him instantly for the good behavior, murmuring praise in his ear as he settled on his knees behind him. Bucky felt Steve’s hard cock press against his ass, his abs brushing Bucky’s tied hands. One strong arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist and another came around so that Steve’s wrist was pressed against his slightly parted lips.

Bucky could feel the flutter of a pulse as he licked gently over the proffered bit of skin. He could picture it in his mind’s eye, Steve’s beautiful, pale skin, his soft blue veins a map of life under the surface. Bucky obediently opened his mouth, pulling his lips back and letting Steve press his arm firmly against Bucky’s jaws and hold firm while Bucky bit down. Blood started seeping around the wounds immediately, pooling in his mouth as Steve groaned softly behind him.

Bucky tried to remember as he drank if they’d ever done it quite like this before. Had he ever bitten Steve while tied up? Or while Steve was behind him? This seemed new in a glorious, thrilling way; like having a lover feed you bites of food. Steve pressed open mouth kisses to Bucky’s shoulder and neck, moving his way up even as Bucky continued to drink.

When he got to the spot right behind Bucky’s ear he scraped his teeth lightly across it and then bite down hard, though not hard enough to break the skin. Bucky’s vampire healing would soon take care of what on a normal human would have surely been an impressive bite mark. The distraction of it, the white-hot heat that shot through his gut anytime Steve bit one of them, made Bucky cry out and he released Steve’s wrist.

He could hear the rustle of cloth that meant Steve had used something to wipe the blood from his wrist as the marks healed, quickly thanks to the serum. He didn’t extend the use of the towel to Bucky who could feel a small trickle of blood running down his chin.

Bucky knew what he must look like by this point. Blindfolded, more hair coming loose from the bun, hands and legs still bound, kneeling with what had finally become a desperate hard on, blood on his lips and chin, with that goddamn butt plug still going to town in his ass. It was perfect.

Steve seemed to think so too because his hand returned to move Bucky’s head to the side, his palm cupping Bucky’s cheek gently even as he felt Steve’s tongue lick at his chin and then mouth; Steve was cleaning up his own blood with hot swipes of his tongue before plunging it once again into Bucky’s mouth for him to suck off every last drop.

It was so mind-numbingly hot that Bucky couldn’t help the slight rocking of his hips, trying to get the plug to press up against where he needed it most and maybe that would be just enough to get him to come. He was so goal-oriented that he didn’t notice Steve had moved the arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist till he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

He made a shocked, pleased noise and strained to move in Steve’s arms, not enough to break the ropes, but enough to feel like he was chasing the pleasure building in his body. He wanted to thrust up into Steve’s hand and back towards the plug and Steve’s body. Steve’s hand left his face and his lips left Bucky’s as he gripped Bucky’s hips to still his movements.

“Shh, relax into. Don’t chase it,” Steve’s words were murmured into the skin of Bucky’s shoulder. He punctuated his point with a twist of his wrist at the head of Bucky’s cock as if trying to make it even harder for Bucky to follow his direction.

Bucky worked to relax his body, letting the need to get off sink into him instead of chasing it like a buzz along his nerve endings. They had worked on this as they learned how to play together. Steve’s orgasms always snuck up on him because the serum made him both more responsive and also more able to ignore his body’s impulses. Bucky, however, had excellent control over his body but a tendency to chase after his orgasm, and his partners, with single-minded determination.

Their give-and-take in scenes then became about cajoling the other into exploring new ways to use their bodies and their senses and their control. Bucky liked using pain and pleasure combination tactics to make Steve come faster. Steve liked trying to prolong Bucky’s orgasms, usually with edging.

But Steve didn’t seem concerned with Bucky not coming, just in not fighting for it as hard. He was still stroking Bucky’s cock with a steady pace and firm pressure, his other hand wandering up from Bucky’s hip to pinch at a nipple.

Bucky stilled his hips, and unclenched his hands where they were still tied behind his back. He let himself feel every single point of pleasure, from the plug to Steve’s hands, without trying to shove towards it. He could feel the orgasm approaching like the water rushing away from the shore in preparation for a wave. But he remained poised. Ready.

The plug was suddenly being pressed forward until the vigorous vibrations were putting unforgiving pressure right where Bucky had wanted it just a few minutes ago. Steve had used those clever, clever fingers to press the plug further into Bucky’s prostate while his other hand sped up to move even quicker over Bucky’s cock.

Bucky would have come no matter what, but the effort of trying to relax his body into the sensation meant that the orgasm seemed more intense. He shuddered and cried out as he came all over his chest and abs. Steve’s hands left him after a moment and a cool, damp towel made a pass along his front to clean him up even as he worked to recover for whatever came next.

Steve’s voice was low and pleased as he licked at the whirl of Bucky’s ear, “so good for me, so hot when you come all over yourself. Fuck, I can’t wait to be in you.”

He teased his hard cock along Bucky’s crack, thrusting between the globes of his ass a few times, letting him feel how much Steve wanted him. He tried to press back into it, eager, his own length still at full attention.

Steve made a tsk’ing noise, “ah, ah, ah, not yet.”

Bucky whined, but cut the sound off, curious as he heard the soft snick of a cap clicking open. Lube, probably. What was Steve gonna do with that? Suddenly, the plug was slowly being pulled out of his body. Bucky groaned and relaxed as Steve removed it. Was he gonna use more lube on the plug? To put it back in? This was one of Bucky’s favorite parts of play, he didn’t know what was going to happen.

That was one of the many reasons this sort of fun in the bedroom wasn’t Tony’s cup of tea. Tony didn’t do well with unknown outcomes. He didn’t like surprises. Before Steve, Bucky might have said the same thing, in as much as he wasn’t a big fan of being vulnerable, except in front of Tony… and, now, in front of Steve, or more accurately, with Steve. With Steve he could just let it all go. With Steve he could wonder instead of worry. With Steve he could anticipate without dread.

He jumped a little when a hand circled his throat again, barely holding on, gentle but firm. Without warning, there were fingers pressing into his already stretched entrance. So, that’s what the lube had been for. Mystery fucking solved. Bucky shouted as Steve pressed first two and then almost immediately three fingers into his ass, twisting and curling against his prostate.

Bucky bowed his back in an attempt to get away from the stimulation that was almost over-stimulating, and then back towards it when he decided a second later that, no, he actually did want to come again. The hand on his throat squeezed and released, reminding him that he could only go so far in either direction.

“Give me another one, come on,” Steve’s voice was hard, but there was an aroused breathiness to it that made Bucky’s throat feel tight even without Steve’s grip on his neck.

“Come again for me and you can have my cock,” Steve’s command sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. This was the catch. Bucky had known there would be one to Steve’s rule that he could come whenever he wanted. Steve hadn’t said how many times he was gonna make Bucky come. Fuck.

A sob tore out of his throat, “oh fuck, Steve, _Captain_ ,” Bucky felt the pressure building again in his balls as Steve’s fingers rubbed at his prostate like he never planned to end the torturous pleasure.

Bucky’s eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold and a moan drug itself screaming out of his chest and up his throat as his second orgasm hit him. There was no cool cloth against his skin after this one though, no soft praise. The room was filled with the sound of harsh breathing from both of them as Steve moved his hand around Bucky’s throat until he had the back of his neck in a grip, applying pressure.

Bucky didn’t have to think too hard about what Steve wanted, his body too relaxed after two orgasms and his mind too keyed up with the knowledge it wasn’t over. Steve kept up the pressure until Bucky was bent over with his chest resting between his splayed knees. In this position he had absolutely no ability to move in either direction, even what little ability he had had earlier to move his hips back and forth was gone.

Bucky had barely a second or two to adjust to this new position when Steve started pushing into his body, that hard cock Bucky had been asking for now sinking into him in a slow, unrelenting glide with Steve’s hand still holding him bent over by the nape.

Bucky made a frankly inhuman sound as his brain worked to decide what about the situation was turning him on so badly, and was getting just an unhelpful screech of _everything_ from all his nerve-endings.

Once he was in Bucky as far as he could go, Steve must have leaned over him because Bucky suddenly felt teeth scraping down his spine and he made an embarrassing mewling noise. God, he wanted Steve to fuck him, but also he wasn’t sure his dick could handle a third orgasm so soon. Steve was trying to kill him; but, he was gonna die happy.

His whimpering must have given Steve pause, “what’s the matter, I thought you _wanted_ my dick?”

Bucky smirked; he could just picture the smug, pleased grin on Steve’s face. Those blue eyes sparkling with amusement. But, two could play at that game. Bucky had two orgasms under his belt and Steve hadn’t come yet. In this position Bucky only had one thing left to him and so he clenched down as much as he could. He could feel Steve hot and hard within him and he felt a little victorious as the breath punched out of Steve on a moan.

Bucky groaned in turn as Steve used the hand on the back of Bucky’s neck to push himself back upright as his other hand came to rest on Bucky’s hip with a warning squeeze.

“Two orgasms _and_ I gave you what you asked for, yet, still, I’m just given sass in return,” Steve’s voice was conversational and it made Bucky’s fucking nipples tingle in anticipation.

“I’m not sensing the gratitude,” Steve pulled out and slammed back in on the word gratitude and Bucky yelped.

“You seem to think…,” another thrust.

“…that because I told you to come…” another thrust.

“…when ever you want…” another thrust.

“…that you’re in charge,” another thrust.

Bucky could feel himself building towards what promised to be a third spectacular orgasm when Steve pulled out, and Bucky will deny to his dying, well, second dying day, the bereft noise he made.

Steve’s cock was gone, but the hand on his hip moved until Bucky felt Steve’s fingertips run light as a feather down his ass, right past his hole and to his sack, drawn up against his body, where they started a cruel, slow glide back and forth. It was such a new, wonderful, awful sensation that Bucky’s mind went totally blank for a full second and he actually tried to fight against Steve’s hold. The hand on the back of his neck just tightened.

Steve’s voice was drill sergeant tight, “You’re not in charge here, Sargent. My dick isn’t in charge. _I am_. And I can do this all day.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Every single cell in his dead body was focused on Steve’s fingers where they were still moving gently back and forth between Bucky’s legs on the sensitive skin of his balls. It was sweet agony and it took him a second to process that Steve was asking him a question.

“Color, Sargent?”

Color? Color? Bucky took a shaky breath. Right, color. He could do this. Green. It was green. He’s still green.

Steve’s voice sounded again, only a fraction softer, “what’s your color, baby?”

Did he not say it out loud? Bucky tried again, this time using his mouth, “green.”

It was a thin, breathy thing, but Steve heard him and the fingers stopped moving but didn’t go away.

“Good, so good for me,” Bucky worked to focus on Steve’s voice as a way to ground himself from the sensations zinging around his body and mind, “now, who’s in charge?”

Bucky knew the answer to that too, “you are, Captain.”

Steve’s voice softened back into a more pleased tone, “okay, let’s try this again.”

And then Steve was sliding back into the heat of Bucky’s body, his fingers back on Bucky’s hip instead of teasing him to madness; Steve’s firm hold on the back of Bucky’s neck was still as firm as ever. Bucky considered trying to sit-up just to see what would happen but then Steve started thrusting and Bucky lost his train of thought.

Steve’s thrusts were sharp, short, and hard. He wasn’t even trying to hit Bucky’s prostate, he was just chasing his own climax, using Bucky’s body to achieve his first orgasm of the night and it made Bucky shudder and groan.

Despite having talked a good game about his dick not being in charge it only took Steve a few minutes of thrusting to shove into Bucky with one long, final groan and come in him. Steve didn’t pull out nor did he get soft, though Bucky had only really expected one of those things.

The serum that was now a part of Steve’s system and that made many things about him seem similar to his vampire lovers, meant that Steve’s refractory period was non-existent, through at least his first two orgasms. And even after that, he was usually quickly ready for round three. He could even make it beyond that with some effort. Which made him a human with a unique predisposition to keep up with vampire lovers.

Bucky jerked out of his thoughts when Steve pressed his thumb against Bucky’s rim where it was still stretched around Steve’s cock. He felt his muscles clench and relax as he registered the touch. He was ready for that third orgasm now. He just needed Steve to start chasing his second.

“Please,” Bucky didn’t recognize his own voice.

Steve bent over to trace his lips up one of Bucky’s shoulder blades and he could feel Steve’s abs press and jump against his bound wrists. Bucky jerked as Steve’s hands came around to skim up his sides, fingertips tripping up his ribs before each pinching a nipple. The sensory input was slow to translate in Bucky’s brain to coherent thought but he realized that at some point Steve’s hand had left the back of his neck. But he didn’t dare move even as Steve’s hands made him squirm and writhe.

“Please, what?” Steve’s voice sounded curious like he didn’t honestly know exactly what Bucky wanted. He punctuated the question with a nibble to Bucky’s ear.

“Please, keep fucking me.”

“All you had to do was ask nicely,” and Steve started to move again, this time at a slower, more leisurely pace.

Hands traveled back to Bucky’s hips and squeezed, Steve’s grip adjusting to actually move Bucky back towards and against him instead of holding Bucky still to fuck into him. He felt Steve shift in some way, moving up or back, changing the angle of his cock and the way it dragged across Bucky’s prostate.

He felt the final swell of pleasure building in him now, an inevitable force that seemed to be pulling every atom in his body towards where he and Steve were connected like a black hole dragged light towards its center.

The thing about multiple orgasms, and especially when they played like this, is that it was just enough for Bucky’s brain, which still insisted on having human instincts, to trick his body into thinking he was worn out. The truth of being a vampire was that there wasn’t much that could mortally wound you or make you tired. You didn’t need food or sleep or exercise. Vampires who indulged in those things did so in deference to things they had enjoyed when they had been human.

But, when Steve pushed him like this. When Bucky had this many spectacular orgasms, this quickly, cut off from other senses, and under Steve’s command, it was the closest he got to remembering fatigue, to remembering being sex stupid. It was knowing he could keep going, knowing he could push through, knowing he could break the ties holding him, leap out of the four-story window, hit the ground, and then run for miles. But also knowing he could let all that go, surrender to the pleasure of the things Steve was making him feel, and just let himself be weak for a little while.

So Bucky let the last of the tension he had kept in his muscles go, his entire body going lax just in time for this fourth and last orgasm to hit him. His abs crunched, shoulders tensing again, and he screamed out Steve’s name as his thoughts whited-out with the sharp gut-punch that was Steve fucking him through it. He spilled onto his stomach and dripped down his thighs and the carpet. He was a fucking mess.

His dick was soft finally and would remain so unless he chose otherwise, but four orgasms seemed like a good number unless Steve wanted him to have another one. Bucky allowed himself the luxury of deep breaths and relished in the fact that perhaps by sheer force of the placebo effect his muscles felt pleasantly tingly.

Not even a few seconds had passed, but Steve was already in action, removing the ties from around Bucky’s wrists and thighs, the silk tickling as Steve pulled it away from his skin. The blindfold came off as well, but Bucky kept his eyes closed.

Steve’s arms came around him, lifting until Bucky was sitting-up still impaled on Steve’s still very hard dick, his back pressed to Steve’s front, his arms held to his chest by one of Steve’s, and Steve’s other hand back on his throat.

“I think this is my favorite version of you, Buck,” Steve’s mouth was pressed to his ear and Bucky was happy to let Steve take all his weight, whisper whatever he wanted into his ear, take from Bucky the things he needed.

Steve knew it too, his hips started moving again slowly at first as he continued to speak, “You know how much I like it was you go all soft for me, let me hold you up.”

Bucky knew Steve loved it because Steve knew Bucky didn’t need Steve to hold him up, he _wanted_ it. Steve groaned and he buried his face in Bucky’s neck, his hips picking up momentum as he moved into Bucky’s pliant body. He felt well fucked and entirely smug as Steve used his hand on Bucky’s throat to move his head even further to the side to nip at the tendons.

His thrusts had turned into short snaps of his hips with a sort of roll and grind movement at the end what meant Steve was close. Steve’s moans turned into staccato grunts and then he was coming, Bucky’s name falling from his lips.

It was a glorious silence that followed Steve’s orgasm as they both let the scene fade and the afterglow settle. Steve worked to regulate his breathing once more, Bucky still basking in the smugness of a plan well executed.

Steve pulled out and Bucky made a small sort of protest noise over the prospect of having to move. Before he could register the next step in the process of getting up he was being scooped up into Steve’s arms and bridal carried through to the bathroom and stood up in the shower with hot water and steam filling the space soon after.

It was on the tip of his tongue to grumble that he was perfectly capable of handling the intricacies of showering, but then Steve was kissing him senseless like he could tell what Bucky was thinking. He probably could. They had read in their research when they started this about sub drop and had been prepared for it. Steve experienced what Bucky considered to be a mild case of it, but Bucky didn’t experience it at all, at least not beyond the first few minutes after a scene. He assumed it had something to do with his vampire physiology.

Steve rinsed off and then left Bucky to it and went to clean up the mess they’d left in the bedroom. By the time Bucky joined Steve all the ties and toys had been put away, the carpet was clean, and Steve was waiting for him in bed.

He pulled Bucky to him the minute he was under the covers and he kissed his wrists where the ties had been, then Steve kissed his eyelids and his cheeks, and finally his mouth, “that was amazing,” he said.

Bucky made a humming noise, “it always is.”

Steve smiled and then rolled his eyes as Bucky brought Steve’s own wrist up for examination, making sure he hadn’t done any unintended damage when he bit him earlier and that he’d healed clean. It was Steve, so of course, his skin was unmarred.

Steve’s eyes softened, “do you need more?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “no, you mother hen. I didn’t even need it earlier. Tony and I can go for a while without blood and still kick ass and take names.”

Steve rolled his eyes back, “just because you can doesn’t mean you have to. You both have me. Anytime. All the time.”

Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve, pushing his tongue into Steve’s mouth, reaching up to run his fingers through Steve’s hair and hold him in place so that Bucky could nibble at his bottom lip. He let his right fang press just a little into Steve’s lip until Steve flinched minutely and a drop of blood rose to the surface for Bucky to suck at until Steve moaned quietly. He pulled back finally.

“I know,” he said.

They both settled in for the night, Steve to sleep and Bucky to doze with Steve in his arms. Normally, Tony slept with them for at least a while before getting-up to go do whatever it was he did in his office, or his workshop, or attempting to concoct new recipes for the clubs’ drink menus. Tony hadn’t been a very sit-still sort of person in life and he wasn’t much better at it in death.

Bucky sighed as he thought of their other lover, “I miss Tony already. Don’t tell him I said that, okay. We have to keep him on his toes. If he thinks we miss him too soon he’ll lord it over us.”

Steve chuckled, “sure, but here’s the thing… I miss him already too.”

Bucky smirked, “I guess it will be our little secret then, punk.”

Steve laughed out loud at that, “Punk? You weren’t calling me a punk earlier when I was nailing you to the bedroom floor.”

Bucky snorted but he had no comeback, so he just settled into the soft sheets of their bed with a shrug and said, “fair.”

“I love you,” Steve said as he reached to turn out the lamp on the bedside table.

“I love you too,” Bucky said back in the darkness, curling his body around Steve’s and listening to the quiet, calming thud of Steve’s heartbeat counting down the seconds until Tony returned to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at SilverSlashes and please feel free to comment below! Feedback welcome!


End file.
